Jan Darkrider
}} A bit controversial and troubled, nonetheless Jan K'Tala Darkrider is a dedicated and efficient Starfleet Officer who continues her service to Starfleet no matter the difficulties. A woman of action rather than words - she lets her efforts to speak for her, rather than her words. * Full Name: Jan K'Tala Darkrider of House of Kaas * Race: Borg / Human * Date of Birth: 37890.28 * Place of Birth: U.S.S. Rain, Starfleet Starship * Age -''' (Real) 51 / (Appearance) 20's ** Note: Due to Borg nanoprobes in her bloodstream, her aging process is close to being halted and she looks as in her 20's, from Human standards. * '''Gender: Female * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 407.1 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Shaved * Eye Color: Blue * Skin Tone: Pale, compared to usual Human standards * Birthmarks, Scars: Multiple scars on right cheek, partially covered by her cranial implant * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: ** Borg Implants *** Retains her exo-body-armor, along with 77% of her Borg implants. *** 44% of her Borg implants are vital for her survival, replacing her vital biological organs and cannot be removed. *** Her Borg implants provide strong augumentation to her body & physical strength. Additionally, has Eidetic Memory. *** Requires Borg-regeneration instead of human sleep to remain functional/healthy. *** Most of her Borg implants are covered by her clothes. *** Alcohol/synthenol impairs functionality of her cortical implants and gets drunk very quickly. **'Notably-visible Borg Implants' ***'Ocular/Optical implant' - replacing her left biological eye ***'Cranial Implant' - covering the cortical-node cavity entry-point, right side of her forehead, going around her eye and partially covering her right cheek ***'Exo-skeleton mesh' - on her left hand * Build: Muscular, butch. * Composure: Rigid, flat, mechanical * Poses: Cautious, rigid. Twitchy-head, often scans around with her Optical implant. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Rarely off-duty, unless forced, but she wears Klingon Honor Guard armor while off-duty. Never wears dresses, skirts or other things regarded as 'feminine'. * Shoes: Starfleet standard issue. Never wears heels or anything impractical. * Voice: Flat, devoid of emotions. Rigid. Has strong accent. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia. Work is often thrown about the desk, floor and bed, which she doesn't otherwise use. * Favorite Room: Any where work can be done. Holodeck. * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Perfection. Efficiency. If that could be called 'spiritual'. Otherwise none; she deems religions as superstitions and is not afraid to voice it out loud. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Her work. Extreme Combat and tactical simulations. * Likes: **Her work as Starfleet Captain **Martial-Arts **Combat Situations **Alcoholic beverages **Caffeinated beverages **Honor **Honesty * Dislikes: **Her own failures **Lack of efficiency **Medical Mumbo-jumbo **Being protected or seen as weak **Psychological stuff **Irrelevant discourses **Shore-leave **Beating around the bush **Dishonor **Dishonesty **Section 31 **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: ** Liberating individuals from the Borg Collective *** She deems this as her primary function. Serves both as her coping mechanism with the suffered trauma from her past life, as well as it's what drives her to try so hard. * Achievements in Life: ** Deemed Irrelevant *** Despite of her distinguishing herself several times, she refuses to acknowledge it, citing that nothing she does ever will undo the attrocities she is responsible for. * Disappointments in Life: **'Her entire life in the Borg Collective' ***Cause of her severe trauma, even after the years. ***Blames herself for what she has done, punishing herself, subconsciously. **'Being unable to protect her brother, Kah'tar, during his first mission with her' ***During mission together, they fell into a trap set by Tal Shiar, who subsequently intended to get rid of Kah'tar and use her to experiment with the Borg technology. ***She was forced to inject him with Borg Nanoprobes, to prevent him from dying once she set herself free and found Kah'tar on the brink of death. Even afterwards, it was uncertain if he'd live. ***Attempted to commit suicide by removing her Cortical-node, right after return to the Krupnyk. ***Kah'tar survived due to him being injected with the Borg Nanoprobes, that decision from Jan saving his life, leaving him partially Borg, albeit without the involvement of the Collective this time. ***She regrets this until now. * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Mostly flat, devoid of emotions, unless strongly agitated, irritated or otherwise emotionally stimulated. Emotions and emotional responses are difficult and foreign to her. ** Refers to herself in third-person (ie. "This Captain greets you.") quite often, as a die-hard habit from her life in the Collective. ** Short-temper once agitated ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Strong-willed ** Proud ** Strongly loyal ** Restless ** Reckless to herself ** Always pushes herself to her limits ** Overworks herself ** Nicknamed "Captain Busy" by her crew ** Addicted to caffeine ** Doesn't understand the concept of humor well ** Is literal and struggles with idioms and figurative speech ** Punishes herself for her past in the Collective ** Skips (or at least shortens) her regeneration-cycles often *Perfection *Liberating the Borg from the Collective, leading to its' dismantling *'Biological Parents & family': *''Note:'' Originally born as "Jan Dahl". The origin of name “Darkrider” dates back to 20th century, when one of Jan’s ancestors, has used it as her pseudonym and Jan has decided to accept it as her own, to further acknowledge her individuality & to find her own way, after being severed from the Borg Collective, citing that her family-surname had no real meaning to her. **'Mother': Anja Dahl - Assimilated **'Father': Gerhard Dahl - Assimilated **'Siblings': None *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'House of Kaas - '''Strong ties with Klingon Empire and Warrior culture, family ***'Jennifer j'taH Firali; sister - bonded through Klingon ritual of ruStay, becoming her sister and subsequently, member of House of Kaas. ***Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas'; brother, - protective of his sisters; quarreling with Jan often. ***'Kor Kaas''' - Head of House of Kaas ***'K'Tara of House of Kaas' - Misteress of House of Kaas. ***'k'taH' - Sister ***'7 of 77, B'Elura of House of Kaas' - Liberated by Jan, the two became close to each other very quickly, as she too was also assimilated as a child. They are also, similarly to Jennifer and Jan, bonded through the ruStay, considered sisters. **'"Sixes"' - Liberated former Borg, saved along with Jan - Very sibling-like relationships in general. ***'2 of 6, Renee Flinn'; currently Chief Engineer on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; ''strongly competitive sibling relationship, Two also frequently pranks her, as Jan struggles with understanding humor and jokes in general. ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett', currently Chief Medical Officer on board of '' ; Three is strongly protective of Jan, as he sees how reckless she is often towards herself; to her personal dislike of that fact, she treats him in a demeanor typical that of towards a younger sibling. ***'4 of 6, Martin Aybior', formely Counselor, currently Senior Medical Staff on board of ; ''The two of them sharing similar struggles, they grew close together very quickly, being able to understand to each other. ***'5 of 6, currently Senior Science Officer on board of ; ''Five has been a closed book in terms of personal interactions, for everyone on board of ''Krupnyk, even for Jan, until recently. Nowadays, they enjoy rather friendly exchanges with each other. **'''Crew of **Despite of Jan being rather unforgiving to herself, she is strongly protective of her crew in general and she would do anything to help them - especially in the hardest of times. She is strict, but she also offers guidance to struggling officers under her command. What she can't forgive to herself, she will forgive to others. ***'Lieutenant Kahvok' - Security officer - Oddly confusing relationship, takes confusing and odd liking to him. Often incites and instigates Jan to provoke emotional responses in her, being quite succesful at it very often too. ***'Commander K'morg, son of K'ivi' - First Officer - Mutually respecting each other for their values, they often brawl on the Holodeck during the off-times for practice. ***'Lieutenant Commander Eric Jarvis' - Chief of Security - Respects Jan strongly, especially after his brief assimilation by the Borg, and being retrieved by her and 7 of 77, when both risked their lives to save him. ***'Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Alec' - Ship's Counselor - Views her relationship with him as uncertain. Dislikes and avoids Counselors in general, but respects Alec as an individual. ***'5 of 7, Zhao Li -' A member of Borg Cooperative stationed on board of Krupnyk, after agreement of Jan and the Cooperative, on their mutual work together. Jan wasn't thrilled that of all specialists they could pick from, they sent a medically-specialized person to her. Zhao is blunt and nags her often, naturally, it irritates Jan to no end. Despite of that, she sets her personal feelings aside, as far as assignments are concerned. **'Other Starfleet Officers' ***'Admiral Rygobeth Lerginas -' Commanding of U.S.S. Determination - strong friendship and honor-bound to each other. ***'Commander Tasop th'Zeph -' Serving under Rygobeth, met him only briefly, considers him a jerk petaQ. ***'Commander B'KaH' - Formely a roommate of Jan, during her Academy-time, competitive quarreling, friends. ***'Captain Yoave -' Commanding of U.S.S. Scarlet Rain - friends, colleagues, views him as her student. ***'Admiral Jonathon Aaron' - Commanding of U.S.S. Northstar - friends, colleagues. Sometimes irritated by his odd antics. ***'Captain Stevens -' Subconsciously dislikes him strongly for his habits of meddling into her business. ***'Cadet Linxi Jude -' Starfleet Cadet - Unexpected-friendship, considers Linxi her protégé. ***'Admiral Esed Nerr "Glass Eye" Tharo' - Commanding of U.S.S. Krakatoa, close friend to Admiral Firali - follows simple motto of 'Friend of my sister is my friend' relationship. Respects him, considers him confusing and odd. ***'Commander 3 of 13, "Mason"' - Met him during her unvolunteery stint on U.S.S. Krakatoa - They share understanding and strong bonds to each other, despite their differences. *'Others': **'Borg Queen' - Being hand-picked by the Borg Queen, assimilating Jan when she was just 6 year-old, she can't entirely shake the mother/daughter feelings towards her, despite of her deep hatred towards the Borg Queen and the Borg Collective, for what they are responsible for. Unfortunately, Borg Queen wants to retrieve her, as she considers Jan to be her 'favorite Drone'. Born as Jan Dahl, to Starfleet officers Anja & Gerhard Dahl, Jan spent most of her early childhood on board of the U.S.S. Rain. As a lot of children, who live on board of a ship with their parents, she wished to become a Starfleet officer. She was rather lively child, with a short-temper and bold attitude, quite often getting into fights with other children on board of U.S.S. Rain. Careless and hyperactive, that'd be the most accurate description of Jan Darkrider at that time. However, when Jan was 6 years old, U.S.S. Rain encountered the Borg during their mission. The crew with families were ordered to evacuate before the Borg would get to them, but unfortunately, most of them were found by the Borg on a M-class planet nearby later on regardless of the attempt to save at least the families. Jan remembered running away from the Borg, after seeing her parents being assimilated first-handedly; shortly before she was caught as well. The Borg Queen herself emerged in front of 6 year-old Jan, and the last thing she vividly remembered, was the fear she felt, before she was assimilated. After her assimilation, Jan no longer had a name, nor any sense of individuality. Her designation - "1 of 6" was perhaps the last glimpse of individuality for her. Full Designation 1 of 6, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, Jan was one of few Drones serving close to the Borg Queen, as she was personally hand-picked by her - It is unknown up until now, as to why the Borg Queen picks individuals this way, as it is in opposition of the rather uniform Collective Hive mind. She took part in assimilation of many, taking countless of lives through the years she's spent in the Borg Collective. Working closely with five other Drones, later on referred to as 'Sixes' - they were sent to deal with especially resistant species and individuals, succeeding where others have failed. It all worked in the favor of the Borg Queen. Stardate 59390.42 - five years before her liberation, her Borg Sphere was caught in the Ion storm, and was forced to land on a nearby M-class planet. She, along with 7 of 77, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 and 6 of 6, a Klingon, who was badly damaged, were the only ones to survive the subsequent crash-landing. Their link to the Collective was severed and it didn't take long for 6 of 6's individuality to re-surface. Jan and Seven however, didn't have their individualities formed due to being taken as very young children, and their fears began taking over. Six remembered his name, K'Temoc, son of K'purlac, and attempted to introduce the two frightened Borg Drones to the concept of individuality. Eventually, he caught One of Six to be the more inquisitive of the two of them, once she overcame the initial fears, and this was the first time Jan was reminded of her individuality, since her assimilation. Unfortunately, K'Temoc died soon after, because of the damages he has sustained in the crash - that leaving only Jan and Seven. 7 of 77 was strongly dedicated to calling the Borg Collective to help them - that's when Jan has made her decision to not rejoin the Collective and the two of them got into a fight with each other. Jan destroyed the make-shift Distress Beacon 7 of 77 was attempting to construct, shooting the other Drone to her leg, once she attempted to interface with Jan and create another Interlink Node, between the two of them, to forcibly prevent Jan Darkrider from escaping the Collective. Jan left the other Drone where she was, being driven more by her fears, wanting to get as far as possible from her, to not be found by the Borg Collective. Meanwhile, 7 of 77 managed to finish constructing the Distress Beacon, soon enough having the nearby Borg Cube to arrive; with remaining 'Sixes' on board - retrieving 7 of 77, who then pointed them out in the direction where the errant other Drone went. Due to her own damages and fears, it wasn't too hard for the other Drones from her Unimatrix to locate Jan soon enough, leading to her return to the Collective. Notably, she didn't recall events of this until 83269.46, where she, and 7 of 77 went through similar Ion storm crash-landing, this time as members of the Aleksey Krupnyk, the memories resurfacing for both of them. Stardate 64122.46 - Jan was liberated by Admiral (Captain by then) Jennifer j'taH Firali, Captain of the U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk, along with remaining 'Sixes'. 2 of 6, once a Starfleet Engineer, was able to set up a Distress signal on a Starfleet frequency, once the four of them were disabled and left on a planet the Borg attempted to assimilate, Firali being the ship closest to the signal promptly responding. Struggling with her newfound individuality, Admiral Firali became the key person for Jan - as she too was once assimilated, so the two could relate to each other. It became her personal mission, to bring Jan and the other former Drones back to their individuality. While the others didn't struggle as hard, it took Jan a while to even acknowledge anyone, or speak to anyone, once her link to the Collective was severed. Experiencing new sensations, emotions, fears - it was foreign to her, and coping with the new stimuli was almost as unbearable as the silence in her mind. The concept of individuality, and of her being a singular entity, was almost impossible for her to comprehend. The remaining 'Sixes' were the known-factor for Jan, and they too were helpful in process of coping with the individuality for her. She knew she could trust them. Jennifer's attempts would seem to be in vain, until the Commanding of Krupnyk began introducing her to the Klingon-culture. Perhaps subconsciously remembering K'Temoc, perhaps even feeling resemblence of familiarity - the real reasons unknown, but Jan Darkrider finally began opening up to communication with Firali after that. It is perhaps thanks to that, Jan has began appreciating Firali's demeanor, and mimicking some of her own behaviors and habits. She was an instrumental figure in establishing the very core of Jan's individuality and personality. As Darkrider had no previous personality or individuality to revert back to, she was a blank-slate, ending up observing others and 'assimilating' what she deemed to be relevant and appealing. Jan was encouraged to apply to Starfleet Academy a year after her liberation by Firali, to further her individuality, believing that the Starfleet could use Jan's expertise on the front-lines, when dealing with the Borg-threat. Captain Firali vouched for her, despite of the difficulties Jan had - she knew that her transition wouldn't be an easy task to accomplish. Likewise, any attempts on counseling her proved to be rather fruitless exercise; as there were barely any visible marks of emotions left in Jan Darkrider and she also considered these matters to be 'irrelevant'. Regardless, Jan did apply to the Academy and began her studies on 65270.64, along with three other 'Sixes'. It was clear from the beginning, that Darkrider would be a difficult case, as her ability to comprehend individuality and its' nuances was largely limited. While her abilities were remarkable in several areas, there were subjects she could memorize perfectly, due to her Eidetic memory, but her actual comprehension and understanding was lacking. It mainly came down to linguistic skills and diplomatic subjects - which were her biggest hurdle. She didn't understand the need to be diplomatic or subtle - Being accustomed to blunt, honest statements from her past life as a Borg Drone. Starfleet Command was eager to see how a Liberated Drone, assimilated as a child would do in the Academy - albeit the feelings were mixed on the subject. Some believed that she should never be allowed to graduate, and others doubted she would even be able to graduate. Firali had no doubts about her, and she was there for her should she need any emotional support. It was at the Starfleet Academy when Jan Darkrider experienced open resentment of who she was, as a former Borg. She quickly became a loner and outcast, even allowing some of the more bold students to 'blow off the steam' on her, remaining quiet on the subject. Later in the first year of her Academy studies, she began understanding as to why what she has done in her past, was bad from moral standpoint - feeling something akin understanding and compassion of those, who resented her, beginning to grow a personal dislike of herself and what she was. Darkrider found a friend in her roommate, Klingon woman B'KaH, who went through similar resentment from her peers, and it did help, that Klingon-culture was not completelly foreign to her either - as the general belief of her instructors and Starfleet was, the more familiar elements they could surround Jan with, the better. She became somewhat distant with 'Sixes' during this time - as they all chose different areas of study or were elsewhere at that time - Two of Six, who was originally an Engineering Ensign before assimilation only attending short remedial courses at the Academy, Three of Six took up the Starfleet Medical along with Four and Five was undergoing extensive counselling, wanting to cut ties with the remaining 'Sixes' or anyone else at that point. Trudging through her daily Academy life, Darkrider took up a lot of courses; barely ever taking a single moment of respite - eventually this becoming a visible problem, leading to several causes of her passing out during her lessons. Being seen as hardworker, perfectionist even - some instructors could find their way to Jan, wanting to see her succeed, as they weren't completelly oblivious or uncaring to her circumstances. The second year at the Academy was perhaps the hardest and most trying for the former Borg. Being shunned by her fellow students, aside of B'KaH, she was quite often picked on by the other Cadets. Being given unflattering nicknames, because of her appearance and composure were the lesser offences she tolerated from the other Cadets. Accepting they had a reason to dislike her, it even went that far, that she allowed a pair of Cadets to beat her up repeatedly, not even fighting back; believing she deserved every little bit of it - after all, pain was irrelevant. Furthermore, Darkrider wanted to hide what she was, going lenghts as to how to accomplish it, growing long hair to cover the implants on her face - but that only made others to ridicule her more, as her attempts didn't really work in her favor at all. It was B'KaH, who stepped in, and brawled with Darkrider, to beat some sense in her, encouraging her to accept that she's different, and that she shouldn't let these people to completelly destroy who she was, as a person - as it wasn't her appearance or her past, which should be defining factors in who she is and what she could accomplish. Despite of the difficulties and Jan not being entirely able to comprehend the meaning of the words of her Klingon friend, the two became good friends to each other, occassionally going out of the campus during their off-times to drink and celebrate 'life', as B'KaH often said. To B'KaH's own amusement - Darkrider proved to be terribly bad at drinking, due to her cortical implants functionality being impaired by the alcoholic drinks, often ending up in being literally dragged by her friend back to the campus. Starting her third-year at the Academy, Darkrider was stationed on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk, upon being personally requested by Firali, after long deliberation with Command and Academy's Staff, citing that keeping someone of her qualities behind the walls of the Academy served very little purpose, in terms of her education and re-integration - something which was agreed on, by all parties involved. Jan needed exposure to real-life and real circumstances, to thrive the best. Firali made sure to accomodate academic and all other needs of her now subordinate, having other resources and people at her disposal. Ultimately, that proved to be a right decision - and Darkrider thrived in terms of her efficiency, studies and work on board of Krupnyk. She was given enough work to make her days meaningful and there was barely any time left for her, to loiter around. Jan grew to appreciate that, as the more she understood morality and implications of what she has done in past, as a Borg, the more difficult it began to be for her to remain idle, without purpose. Firali continued to teach her friend about individuality, and its' meaning, encouraging her to explore it on her own. The two of them eventually became close to each other, relating to each other. Later on, on 67402.65 Firali and Darkrider bonded through the Klingon ritual of ruStay, the two of them becoming effectively sisters, leading to Jan being induced to House of Kaas, becoming part of their family. On 67483.83 it was for the first time she stood up for herself to the troubling Cadets, who kept attacking her both verbally and physically, when a brawl was incited by the two of them in the mess-hall, after New Year celebrations back at the Academy. Inebriated, but dedicated to finally fight for her own cause, she ended up knocking both of them out rather quickly, using her prowess in combat, albeit showing remarkable restraint, as she could really injure them, but chose to not to. It was in the light of this event, that an investigation finally occured - leading to the exposure of the two Cadets and their continuous bullying of Darkrider - ending up with the two Cadets being expelled, Jan getting an official reprimand onto her record for in-fighting. Being a defender, the Academy Staff left her off rather easily, given the circumstances and the nature of fight being that of a self-defense. During her final year at the Academy, Darkrider was encouraged by Firali to undertake the infamous Kobayashi Maru - to see how her student would do, under the circumstances, seeing a potential in her, to one day become a good Captain - that opinion being shared among several others instructors as well, despite of the outward, on the outside flat demeanor, which could be perceived out as uncaring by those who didn't know Darkrider well-enough. Not knowing the premise of the test, Jan naturally tried to 'win' the scenario, given her natural tendencies for efficiency and perfection during her duties. While Jan's tactical take on the scenario was brilliant, it was difficult for her to accept a loss after a loss. Being exposed to Firali's command methods for the last two years, she gained a great-deal of her own attitude, adapting it to her own methods - as such, she viewed people potentially entrusted under her, as part of her own 'Collective' - and it was ingrained in her, rooted deep down in her, to care for the members of her 'Collective' and protect them, along with other innocent people caught in the middle of a conflict. Following the tradition - Firali took out Darkrider to an all-night bender, when the two Liberated Borg shared drinks together, followed up by Firali encouraging Jan to undertake the test again. She shared her own story about the test to her friend, without revealing the test's nuances or purpose - reminding Jan to celebrate with a headbutt in case her run would be succesful. Upon her return to the Academy, Jan undertook the test, still somewhat inebriated - several instructors immediatelly recognizing Firali's influence on Jan Darkrider; as she too once has done the very same thing, including the follow-up quirk, once receiving a passing grade. As such - Darkrider passed the test that day, on 68645.21 - alongside with a passing-grade, she also acquired another reprimand, for headbutting a fellow Cadet on her way out. By the end of her Academy days, Darkrider was firm in her decision to serve in Starfleet, strongly encouraged by Jennifer and several others; being taken by her friend and mentor, Captain Firali right after the graduation. What others may have seen as 'favoritism', the Academy Staff and Command saw as further efforts to aid Darkrider's re-integration and rehabilitation, by continuously surrounding her by familiar people, knowing that it would be where she would not only thrive the best, but that's how they could get her to be most efficient in what she would do, that being a calculated move, catered to her needs. It was also at the same time that Two of Six, Three of Six and Five of Six were assigned to the Aleksey Krupnyk, along with Darkrider, finally being reunited with each other again, finding the company of each other mutually comforting and positive. (TBA) Darkrider worked her way up through the ranks, while serving under her mentor and friend Firali - who wouldn't give her anything for free. Often giving Jan a harder time than necessary, to ensure that nobody would doubt her accomplishments. Regardless, it didn't deter Jan from working hard and efficiently - going way beyond her duties quite often, earning her recognition of her fellow crewmembers. Stardate 80129.32 - coincidentally, a day of Darkrider's Birthday - was offered her first Command, as Firali was promoted to Admiral, and was re-assigned to other tasks at that time, leaving Jan Darkrider in command of , after she graciously accepted the offer for her own command. Her resolution growing stronger, as the crew has accepted her as a new Commanding officer almost immediately. Shortly after being promoted Jan Darkrider continued the efforts of liberating the Borg from the Collective; encountering and succeeding in liberating her later, unknowingly at that time, that they did meet before. Seven was, just like Jan, assimilated as a child - as such, despite of the complications, the two of them could relate to each other, and it was easier for Seven to open up to the Captain of Krupnyk; as she wasn't in completelly unfamiliar situation. It is around that same time, when K'Vel, also known as was transferred from to the Krupnyk, as a Counselor, who was well-versed in rehabilitating former Borg, him being liberated, and finally being reunited with the rest of the 'Sixes'. Darkrider turned out to be an excellent leader for her crew - while harsh on the outside, she'd never leave anyone behind, making sure to asses everyone's potential and talents, and divide the tasks properly, to maintain as highest efficiency as possible, ensuring that members of her crew would feel as valuable part of Krupnyk. However, luck wasn’t on Jan’s side for too long – Stardate 81036.16, barely a year after taking command of the Aleksey Krupnyk, few months after she’d liberate Seven from the Borg Collective, who subsequently left for her studies at the Starfleet Academy, Jan was re-assimilated and re-designated by the Borg Queen, to “1 of 2, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01”. It took nearly two years for the crew of the Aleksey Krupnyk to locate Jan Darkrider, and to re-liberate her. It was only her crew’s devotion, as well as resourcefulness of “Sixes” and 7 of 77, now a member of the crew, which have made Jan’s retrieval possible, as well as her follow-up re-integration and rehabilitation, which have proved to be extremely difficult for Jan. She was allowed to return to Krupnyk in late 2408, shortly after her re-liberation, on light-duties basis, while still undergoing the rehabilitation - something Darkrider wasn't keen on accepting, so soon enough, she began acting irrationally, forcing to relieve her of command and place her on medical leave. By late November of 2408, Darkrider returns at the helm of Krupnyk nonetheless, despite of her regrets of what has happened, and that nothing she does, would ever undo the attrocities she was doing, as a Borg, once again, that wound being once more fully opened. She firmly hoped that remaining busy, by keeping her mind active, she would find peace with herself, as it was her way of coping with the situation. Starting January 2409, was assigned to the Delta Quadrant, originally to deal with any threat the Borg Collective could pose, dedicated to liberating individuals from the Collective. There were several people objecting to that assignment, outside of Krupnyk, given the past Jan Darkrider and many members of the crew have, as former Borg, citing unnecessary risk and putting them through trauma and re-living it. Darkrider shrugged these concerns off - her resolve, as well as resolve of her crew being undeterred, deeming their mission of freedom a top priority. Early in 2409, shortly after being assigned to the Delta Quadrant, Jan Darkrider and , who was newly assigned to Krupnyk by Firali undertook supposedly rescue mission together - turning out to be a trap set up by Tal Shiar, who had a spy on board of the ship, wanting to gain access to the Borg technology, by capturing Darkrider, who was a state of art, in terms of Borg technologies - Deciding to dispose of Kah'tar, who was useless for their purposes, only wanting Darkrider. Despite of the Tal Shiar's efforts to keep Darkrider captive, she has released herself and got out, to find Kah'tar on the brink of death. Even though she didn't have enough medical knowledge to treat him properly, she did recognize the severity of his condition; knowing he would die if he wouldn't get medical attention soon. Despite of her desperate measure of re-activating her backup Borg Neural-transceiver, to send a distress-signal as fast as possible, the rescue was nowhere near - hard decision being forced on troubled Captain of Krupnyk. If she wanted preserve Kah'tar's life, she had to inject him with Borg nanoprobes, programming them to 'assimilate' him; thus repairing his damages and replacing irrepairable vital organs, which were beginning to fail. Matters have complicated considerably by the fact that the Borg Collective has picked up her distressed signal as well - dispatching a nearest Borg Cube towards the planet as well. The Klingon was still in a very poor shape, by the time picked up the distress signal and arrived to their rescue. It was uncertain at that time if he would survive, a fact, which bothered Darkrider immensely, feeling strong emotional responses on the matter; those being close to unbearable. She wasn't able to deal with the feeling of failure, losing a member of her family on his first mission with her, as well as the follow-up guilt of the entire Tal Shiar/Romulan base ended up being assimilated, as Krupnyk wasn't quick enough to deal with the Borg, being forced to withdraw. Enemies or not Jan Darkrider could not forgive herself for letting anyone to be assimilated by the Borg, believing that assimilation is worse than death. Losing the perspective, and capability to think reasonably, she attempted to take her own life, by removing her cortical node, while was working on saving Kah'tar's life. Luckily, the attempt was discovered fast enough, and Darkrider survived - albeit the fallout of such attempt stuck with her - this proving to be a trying year for her; as for the second time during the year, she was yet again, temporarily relieved of command. Eventually, she did recover and was returned command of Krupnyk, subsequently continuing her liberation efforts and to establish mutual work with the Borg Cooperative; as the Command recognized that she was the right person to establish diplomatic relationship with the group of the liberated Borg; as it would be easier for them to relate to 'one of their own'. She has since established strong relationship with the Borg Cooperative, working together on the mission of freedom. Starting February 2410, Jan Darkrider was promoted to the rank of Rear-Admiral, out of necessity, after being included into a confidental matters related to the Iconian War. The conflict was growing on intensity and Rygobeth Lerginas enlisted Darkrider's help, much to her dissatisfaction, effectively becoming his direct subordinate. In the span of following months, Darkrider utilized her knowledge about Krenim, after she was let on what the Command intended to do; constructing a Krenim Weapon Ship, with the intent of altering the timeline, preferably to the result of Iconian War never happening. Darkrider was strongly opposed to the idea, understanding the implications of such actions way too much; not being afraid to call the endeavor 'idiotic' on many occassions. Lerginas could understand the sentiment. Regardless of her personal feelings, Darkrider spent her time between running her own simulations, as to what consequences such endeavor could have on the timeline, as well as attempting to tend to her crew - being torn in-between of too many tasks. She was very much aware of the fact, that no matter the amount of simulations she'd run, it was simply impossible to predict the outcomes, as there were too many variables. The Iconian War itself became too reminiscent of her time in the Collective; with her having no control over what was happening. That fact itself was beginning to take its' toll on her, easily noticeable to Lerginas and her crew alike. Likewise, not being able to divulge details of her assignment and work for most part wasn't helping much. Throughout the Iconian War, and her close work with Admiral Rygobeth Lerginas, she has began exploring more of her individuality, after being encouraged in a friendly way, by Lerginas himself. Quite often begrudgingely, Darkrider continued to do so, eventually learning a thing or two about Lerginas, and herself as well. It was Lerginas, who also gained a better understanding as to how Darkrider worked; making his efforts, both personal and professional much easier, when it came to dealing with her. By the time the war has ended, Lerginas and Darkrider shared much warmer bond with each other, gaining mutual common ground and understanding for each other. Darkrider was demoted to Captain, following her case of major insubordination in August 2410, shortly prior the end of the war. She also didn't speak of as to what transpired during the mission she undertook along with Lerginas and his crew, being rather cryptic on the subject whenever she was merely approached on the subject. Regardless of the demotion, it didn't deter Darkrider, nor dimnish her respect for Lerginas - she didn't care about the rank, rather than her ability to continue on with her work, returning fully to the helm of in September of 2410. With the end of the Iconian conflict Darkrider has resumed her own work with the Borg Cooperative, still being a direct subordinate to Rygobeth Lerginas, whom supported her cause and determination to liberate the Borg from the Collective. She effectively became an Ambassador, when it came to dealings with the Borg Cooperative, being authorised to act on the behalf of Starfleet. While Darkrider would only begrudgingely call herself an Ambassador or a Diplomat, quoting that it is not where her efficiency lies, she remains in this position to the present day, working closely with the Borg Cooperative; on her mission of freedom. Late November, Darkrider hesitantly agreed to travel to Qo'noS to take some time of respite for herself, accompanied by her friends, Kah'tar and 4 of 6. It was on insisting of her direct commanding officer, Rygobeth Lerginas, that she took some time to reunite with her family and friends alike. Not being a person fond of 'irrelevant discourses', Darkrider was decided to hone her combat skills instead - the trip leading to her meeting Mirror-version of Rygobeth himself. The two of them conflicted upon the first encounter, as Jan felt ultimately mocked by Mirror Rygobeth, and the blows were exchanged. Following their exchanges, the two of them gained mutual respect for each other; with Darkrider ultimately spending majority of her time on Qo'noS with Mirror Rygobeth, who she familiarly dubbed to 'Rygobeth of Qo'noS'; being occassionally referred to as 'Klink' by his prime-verse, to distinguish between the two. It was at the end of her shore-leave, when Darkrider also underwent Malrissian Rite of Passage, having to fight both Mirror Rygobeth and Rygo himself, while 'not losing herself'. She returned to Krupnyk with a newly found confidence, that no matter what, she was not going to let her own past-pains to stop her from what she intended to do. |} For more complete Starfleet Service Records, see Jan Darkrider/Service Records|Service Record *'2359, 9th October -' Born *'2365 -'' 'Jan assimilated, designated as '''1 of 6, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01' *'2383, 10th March' - Seven/Jan temporarily disconnected from the Collective *'2388, 4th May -' Jan Liberated *'2389 - 2393' - Starfleet Academy **'2391 -' Bonded with Jennifer Firali, through the ritual of ruStay *'2393 -' Comissioned as an Ensign, U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk *'2394 -' Promoted to Lt. *'2397 -' Promoted to Lt. Commander *'2401 -' Promoted to Commander, First Officer, Aleksey Krupnyk *'2405, 9th October -' Commanding of Aleksey Krupnyk *'2405, 15th November -' Liberates 7 of 77 *'2406, 5th October' - ''Re-assimilted, re-designated to '''1 of 2, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01', pressumed MIA *'2408 -' Re-Liberated & regaining command *'2409, January -' Assignment to Delta Quadrant, working with the Cooperative *'2409, 6th February -' Suicide attempt, after Tal Shiar nearly killed her Klingon brother, during a mission together *'2409, 11th March -' recalls her brief disconnection from the Collective w/ 7 of 77, after they crashlanded together, during a shore-leave, while travelling to Forcas III for a Bat'leth Tournament. Jan nearly dies after that crash-landing. *'2409, 15th March -' 2 of 6, 5 of 6 and entire away-team is taken by a surprise, captured by the Borg, after they responded to a distress-signal of a supposedly lost Starfleet vessel. *'2409, 16th March' - Darkrider, still not fully-recovered from the previous crash-landing, and 7 of 77 rescue the abducted crew-members. *'2409, 16th June -' Rescues Eric Jarvis from the Borg, after he was assimilated along with Bello, teaming-up with 7 of 77, putting their lives on line, after the incident with Alessandro Bello. *'2409, 5th September -' Attempts to donate her own cortical node to 7 of 77, as it began to fail due to the 'fail-safe' kicking in, attempting to deactivate Seven because of high-emotional stimuli. Eventually, Seven is given a new node, donated by Alessandro Bello. *'2410, 1st February - '''Promoted to Rear-Admiral, works with Admiral Rygobeth Lerginas ** Spends a lot of time devising plans as to how to deal with the Iconian Threat, ''Krupnyk often under command of K'morg. ** The Iconian threat takes toll on Darkrider, due to the seemingly hopeless situation, being reminescent of lack of control in the Borg Collective. ** Still manages to find time to mentor 7 of 77, further up adding to her already harsh workload. *'2410, 18th August -' Disobeys orders and comes to aid to the Borg Cooperative, dealing with Species 6339. *'2410, 25th August -' Demoted to Captain for major insubordination, for aiding the Borg Cooperative. *'2410, September, Present ->' Fully back to the [[USS Aleksey Krupnyk|USS Aleksey Krupnyk]], despite of clear signs of overworking. Category:Characters